A New Beginning
by Korivar
Summary: A World reimagined without our favorite swordsman, Kirito. In his place however is our not-so-awesome-swordsman, Jinto. In this world Jinto will take on the role of attempting to free everyone from Sword Art Online. Join Jinto on his journey through the world Sword Art Online !
1. Jinto - Data Sheet

**Real Life Name:** Akimoto, Jinto

 **In-Game Name:** Alcred

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 13

 **Appearance:** He has light colored skin with shoulder length blonde hair dyed brown at the tips and piercing blue eyes. He's about 5'10 and is slim but has a somewhat muscular and sturdily build. His attire usually consists of shades of blue, black and white. He prefers jeans over shorts and almost always wears a button up shirt. In-game, the color scheme remains the same however he wears a long black scarf wrapped around his neck at almost all times. Due to the lack of button up shirts in SAO he opts for a black undershirt with a white cross on it with a black trench coat with dark blue outlines. His boot were just plain black with a silver buckle.

 **Personality:** Jinto is an intelligent, insightful and intuitive individual. He's a natural leader whoever he's also willing to be a follower to those he deems worthy. While also being innovative and resourceful he's also analytical. While he is very intelligent, he does have a habit of neglecting the big picture of a situation. He also rushes to make decisions without thinks of most possible outcomes and is normally viewed as impatient. When first getting to know Jinto he's somewhat quiet and keeps to himself but he opens up to most people easily after awhile. He's a loyal, compassionate friend who would risk his life for those he holds extremely close. In combat, he prefers to move quick and strike hard. (A Better description would be INTJ Personality type)

 **Bio:** _(Honestly I'm not in the mood to do a backstory atm so I'll put a backstory sometime later in the future)_

 **Character Class:** Rogue/Warrior Hybrid

 **Occupation:** Partners with Joshiro, but will sometimes go solo or party with other players

 **Weapons:** One-Handed Straight Sword, Throwing Knives

 **Skill Slots:**

Cooking \- The effectiveness with which a player can combine ingredients to create varieties of food, some of which can have medicinal properties. Higher level of skill allows the cooking of higher-ranked foods.

Picking \- The ability to open locked chests and doors.

Searching \- The ability to find players in **Hiding** or another stealth based skill. Higher level of skill allows you to find players/monsters as well.

Tracking **-** Raises effectiveness while hunting monsters. Can be used to pursue a player whose name is known by displaying their footprints from about 15-30 minutes prior. Greater mastery of the skill will allow the user to see the recent footprints of nearby **Hiding** players.

Listening \- The ability to hear sounds from further away than normal. Higher level of skill grants the ability to hear through locked rooms

Detection \- A sixth sense, allowing the player to notice enemies and secrets from a distance. Greater mastery allows detection of monsters in **Hiding** status and primitive booby traps, such as snares and pitfalls. Not as strong against players as **Searching**.

Hiding \- Allows for a person to disappear into cover. Only works on targets that use visual tracking. Without cover, the skill is very much limited.

Acrobatics \- Determines a player's jumping height and the ability to perform aerial maneuvers. Bottom level is the natural jumping height for the Player.

Sprint \- This skill is both a burst of speed that can be activated, a passive increase in the player's effectiveness at running and a slight boost in dodging strikes.

Battle Healing \- Allows a player to recover low amounts of HP over time during battle. The higher the level, the more HP that is restored. It can be leveled up by constantly getting one's HP into the red zone.

Leather Equipment \- Increases the effectiveness with which a player can use Leather equipment. Gives additional increases of defense on top of the defense given by the armor.

Silence \- Allows the user to move silently and with muffled steps. It does not help with visual skills that sense players. This skill is purely for sound and is affected by **Detection** as well. However, the effectiveness of **Detection** is cut in half.

 **Sword Skills (Includes Melee, and Support; should correspond under the specific weapon):**

 **One-Handed Sword**

 **Slant** \- (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally

 **Vertical** \- (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically

 **Horizontal** \- (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally

 **Uppercut** \- (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut

 **Sonic Leap** \- (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike

 **Lightning Fall** \- (1-hit strike) A heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions

 **Vorpal Strike** \- (1-hit strike) A heavy nearly maxed one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down

 **Parallel Sting -** (2-hit combo) Double jabs at the enemy's chest, parallel to each other and able to induce a stun

 **Savage Fulcrum** \- (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air

 **Blade Throwing**

 **Single Shot -** Throws a single charged knife

 **Double Shot -** Throws two charged knives

 **Triple Shot -** Throws three charged knives

 **Quadruple Shot -** Throws four charged knives

 **Quintuple Shot -** Throws five knives at once

 **Other:** This is his bio as of now, meaning this is him when he has just begun the game. I will post an update of his skills and anything else that changes as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 1: Link Start

**Hiya Everyone. This is my first Sword Art Online story and as I said in the description, Kirito won't be in this story. Also some of the characters that are already in this anime and manga I may change their personalities slightly to align with this story so if some characters seem to behave differently that's why. But I hope you enjoy the story nevertheless. (BTW I am 13 so this story may be worded poorly in some places and not make sense sometimes. When it does please feel free to ask a question or correct me if you need to)**

Chapter One: Link Start

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I rubbed my face a bit, trying to wake myself up after the horribly boring lesson of Algebra. Whats the point of Algebra when it's almost never used in life, I thought to myself as I grabbed my books and headed out the class.

Before I'd even gotten out the door, I was greeted by my dark haired friend, Joshiro. He had a devilish grin and before he could say a word I gave him a disapproving look, "Not a word about yesterday. Leave the past in the past".

He burst into a fit of laughter. I walked around him and to my locker. He followed me the whole way, occasionally chuckling as he recalled the events of yesterday.

He leaned against the locker beside me as I pulled out my book-bag and stuffed my books into it. " So you got any plans today", he asked.

I shook my head. "Good, good, good", he said nodding to himself.

I shot him a sideways look, "What did you do and or plan".

His mouth widened into a grin and he pointed at the window, "Take a look for yourself".

I glared at him as I walked over to the window. I peered down into the courtyard until I saw 2 feminine figures standing by the school gates. I squinted trying to focus in on them. I recognized one of them from my chemistry class but the other girl I couldn't tell.

"A double date..." I said without turning back to look at Joshiro.

"You know it buddy" He said with a cheerful tone as he place a hand on my shoulder. "Can't back out of this one either" he added.

"And how do you figure that" I said as we both walked down the stairs and towards the exit doors.

"Hehe, well I kinda told one of them you wanted to go on a double date so she's skipping volleyball tryouts to go with you" he said, laughing at my expression.

"Sometimes I really question our friendship" I said, lowering my head in defeat.

"I know" Joshiro laughed.

We walked half the distance of the courtyard when my phone buzzed. I slid my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. In the notification bar it read, 'Your package has arrived. If it's no trouble would you rate our delivery speed'. I ignored the rating part as I was more focused on the package arriving.

Joshiro and I were avid gamers and we'd both applied to be Beta Testers for this game called 'Sword Art Online'. It was a VRMMORPG and one of the first of its kind. Amazingly Joshiro and I both were chosen as Beta Testers and we fell in love with the game. When the Beta ended we both pre-ordered the full game.

It wasn't a problem that I wasn't there to get my package but it would've been nice. Instead I'm stuck in this blind date. I slid my phone back into my pocket and looked back up. I hadn't realized it but we'd just arrived at the school gates.

Before I could say or do anything Joshiro spoke up. "Hello ladies. This is my friend I was telling you about, Jinto" He said, ushering me forward.

I took a step forward as extended my hand. The girl I didn't know took my hand and shook it. "My name is Akimoto Jinto. A pleasure to meet you" I said, making sure to smile and look her in the eyes.

As we made eye contact she blushed heavily, "My name is Yuki Asuna".

Before things got quiet and awkward, Joshiro spoke up. "Well now that we're all acquainted, where to first" Joshiro asked.

"How about the park" Aiko, the girl from my chemistry class said. We all nodded in agreement. We all started walking but I lagged behind a bit and pulled Joshiro back a bit.

"What did you tell her exactly" I whispered to him.

"Enough to get her to say she'll come" He grinned mischievously.

All I could do was glare at him angrily. In truth I wasn't angry but I wasn't too happy either. I only followed along with this so I don't seem like a jerk. I just hoped this date didn't last too long. If I knew what was to happen the following day however... I'd wish this date lasted forever.

4 Hours Later...

Asuna and I walked out the gift shop together. She was cradling the giant teddy bear I got her.

"Thank you so much Jinto" She said smiling at me.

"My pleasure" I said politely. She took one of her arms from around the teddy and took her phone from out her purse. She seemed a bit flustered as she checked her phone.

"I'm sorry but I really should be getting back home now. It's been a wonderful night, see you later perhaps" She said turning around and dashing off before I could say anything else. I just stood there like a fool and watched her run down the sidewalk. She stopped just before she rounded the corner and turned back towards me. She pulled something out of her purse and threw it in my direction.

I ran forward to catch it. It landed in my hands a bit harder than I anticipated. As I looked back up she was gone. I opened the small wooden box she'd throw. Inside was a necklace with a small dragon circling a red bead on the end along with a note. The note read, 'Joshiro told me you liked Dragons so I got you this. I hope you like it.' On the back, she'd written down her phone number.

Well this is actually a pretty good day, I thought to myself as I put the necklace around my neck. I started on my way back home in a quite cheerful mood.

When I arrived at my porch, Joshiro crept up behind me. He placed both of his hands on my making me jump and twirl around, fists balled. He put his hands up in a mocking surrender and grinned. I let out a deep breath, "Mind if I stay the night" Joshiro asked.

"Since you're already here, you might as well. Got you're Nerve Gear and game" I asked, unlocking the front door. He nodded, pointing to the bag on his back. "Good stuff" I said.

My little cousin, Madoka was already asleep. Joshiro and I went straight to my room and spent the rest of the night there, chatting about or dates and other topics. We managed to stay up until 12:00. We had everything already set up and were excitedly waiting for the game servers to be up. My phone started buzzing which meant the servers were up and running.

"Ready on the count of 3" I said to Joshiro.

"3... 2... 1... LINK START" We finished together, as the Nerve Gear took us into the world of Sword Art Online.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Please make sure to leave a review telling me what you think, what I could improve on and anything else. Thanks For Reading~!**


End file.
